A Dreamer's Reality
by LittleLeaM
Summary: Pain, an earth shattering pain, ran throughout her body. He's gone. Dead. She watched as he took his last breathe, blood running down his lifeless body. His whiskey colored eyes begging Rachel to help, but how could she? AU
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first ever story it's very AU. I can't wait to see where this story goes!

Disclaimer: Never have I owned Glee and I probably never will.

* * *

**A Dreamer's Reality **

Pain, an earth shattering pain, ran throughout her body. He's gone. Dead. She watched as he took his last breathe, blood running down his lifeless body. His whiskey colored eyes begging Rachel to help, but how could she? All Rachel could do was screaming, scream like it was her life she was losing, like she was in danger.

"Rachel, wake up, it's happened again! Rachel it's just a dream. It's not real!" Katie shouted shoving Rachel. This has happened for the past year. This dream replaying over and over in her dreams it always ended the same way, the piercing scream and hot flashes.

Rachel dragged her knees up to her chest and buried her head into her knees. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She didn't know him, if he was real; his name was unknown to her. Her chocolate eyes now puffy and swollen from the tears occupying her face. Every damn night it happens, without a fail.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why this happens. I wish it wouldn't, I can't control it, every night he appears, in his army uniform and his buzz cut hair. The scar, which runs from the top to the bottom of his cheek. The sad look upon his face, right before he falls to the ground and the blood pouring from every opening of his body, I just can't do it much longer. I need him to go. I need him to leave me alone. I just don't know how to get him to go though, Katie. I just don't know," Rachel wailed begging for any type of help from Katie.

"Rachel, I can't do this anymore, we starting to get into the last stretch of your collage years and I need to be studying for test and stuff like that instead of trying to get inside of your head trying to sort out your problems. I'm sorry Rachel but I'm leaving. No more am I going to care for you. Sort out your own problems!" Katie said somewhat angry walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Rachel just tucked herself back under cover, resisting the urge to fall back asleep.

"How's my favourite chica doing?" Santana asked.

"Not good San, it happened again, Katie left and I just don't know what to do with myself." Rachel spoke softly not wanting anyone to hear her.

"That cow, I'll go all Lima Heights on her sorry ass! Snix is coming out! I have serious rage against this girl! Rachel I'm telling you I have never liked her!" Santana almost roared swiping her dark lock behind her. Her face turning red with anger. "Forget her come live with me; it's better than that shoebox you're living in now. It'd be amazing Rae-Ray, imagine the mayhem we cause Snix and Rae-Ray against the world. I wouldn't even care about the dream. I'd scare it off." Santana cheerfully said.

"Yeah, come on San, let's go to class." Rachel agreed deciding living with Santana, what harm could it do?

Music theory class, nothing new, Rachel knew everything to do with music. Extra credit looked good though. Rachel looked at the professor, took in everything he was saying, typing it into her laptop. Her professor was a 30 something. He had a strong build, broad shoulders. He was dressed in a black suit completed with a black skinny tie. He was so handsome. Rachel knew Santana knows this because she had been bragging about her relationship with their Music Theory professor. Another pointer to why she shouldn't live with Santana, she is known for her partying ways and relationship with girls and boys.

"Composing music is easy when you know your notes. That's what I am here to teach you. Over the course of the year, if I do what I intent to do, you will grow in your musical talents and help you on your way to achieve what you want to in your future careers." Professor boomed so everyone in the room could hear him.

Halfway through the class the doors burst open and a young male ran down, panting heavily, and took the unoccupied seat next to Rachel. Rachel took in his appearance. Tall, very tall at least 6ft, defined muscles. His arms looked very strong. But then Rachel looked at his face, he had whiskey colored eyes, the same eyes as the man in her dreams. It was him. The man from her dream and he was sitting right next to her. Rachel didn't know what to do, whether to run, scream or act like nothing happened. For now Rachel chose the latter. The panic could set in later, but for now she is going finish this class.

* * *

That's the first chapter done! I hoped you enjoyed it, leave me a review here or tweet me at LittleLeaMFan. I'd love to hear how you think of the story or how I could improve it. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coffee and New Places.

Class finished painfully slow. After what felt like an eternity, Rachel threw her stuff into her bag, slung it over her shoulder and began to pace out of the room as if a fire had just started to rage through the building. What had just happened? Is she asleep? Too many emotions were floating through Rachel's mind for her to even think clearly. She sat down, feet too heavy to stand. It couldn't possibly be him, it can't, and he's a Surely enough the first time Rachel looked up from the ground, he appear again, standing straight in front of her with a bewildered look upon his face.

"Excuse me, can you erm point out the way to best coffee shop you know? Kinda need some caffeine after that lecture, looks like you do too, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Laughed the mystery man with a smirk, not knowing that Rachel quite possible had, him.

"Yes, coffee would be nice, I actually know the perfect place," Rachel spoke deciding she needed to , know more about him. Maybe she could stop what happens in her dreams.

"Yes, coffee would be nice, I actually know the perfect place," Rachel spoke deciding she needed to know more about him. Maybe she could stop what happens in her dreams.

"I'm Finn, Finn Hudson by the way."

"Rachel Berry."

* * *

It was Rachel favorite coffee shop since she moved to New York two years ago. It was simple. It's small with a white and brown theme, very minimalistic, completely different to Rachel's style but the staff was friendly and coffee was delicious and cheap. A college student perfect place to be, well at least for Rachel.

"What you want I'll order?" Finn queried.

"Caffe Latte with soy milk please?" Rachel answered

"Soy milk?" Finn asked wondering why.

"Vegan" Rachel replied being used to the question.

Rachel saw a table in the far right corner, deciding that was the perfect place to sit; Rachel started to stride over to the table not wanting anyone to hear to her and Finn's conversation.

When Finn finally came over with the coffee, he sat down, gave Rachel her coffee and took a sip of his coffee burning his tongue in the process.

"Ahh!" Finn roared while throwing his arms in the air.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh he was too adorable for words.

"What brings you to New York then?" Rachel asked grabbing the opportunity to get some background information on Finn from Finn.

"Like I graduated High School and done nothing! Sat on my butt and one day, I'm like I'm going to do something with my live, you know. I want to make my mom proud. So I thought I am pretty good with music maybe that's the direction I want my life to go with. So that's how I ended up here and why I am sitting here with you across the table. You looked lost, like something wasn't right. Don't get me wrong, I see passion in your eyes, almost an endless fire, which I admire you for that's something I have never had but always wanted. But you still looked lost. I think we're very similar." Finn explained.

Rachel was mad. That was an understatement, who was he to judge her! He had seen what like once? She isn't lost. It's because he was there. Rachel had to keep her cool; after all she could save his life. He looked so sincere while speaking to her. Like an innocent child asking and begging their love. She could just melt into his eyes. If only the dream wouldn't haunt them. There was this fluttering in her stomach which she couldn't explain or shake it off.

"Maybe we can help each other discover our true selves. I'd like to get to know you more."

"I'd like that."

"Looks, like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other!"

Rachel scribbled her number onto a scrap of paper she had in her bag.

"Call me."

With that Rachel left.

* * *

Santana picked up Rachel from the café.

"So… you were with a guy in there! Rae-Ray why didn't you tell me?" Santana asked with a mixture of hurt and shock laced in her voice.

"Not any guy San, the guy! The guy who has been haunting my dreams for god knows how long. San, he's in here in New York and I know that he's here so I can save him from the fate in my dream, I know it!" Rachel spoke.

"You're crazy! Rachel this isn't some movie where if you don't do something someone going to die. Rachel this is real life, reality were you go to a musical theatre college because one day you want to own the stage!" Santana said trying to knock some sense into her.

"Fine don't believe me." Rachel spoke coldly.

The rest of the drive was very awkward for both Rachel and Santana. Neither wanting to be the first one to give in and apologize to the other. Fortunately Santana (and now Rachel) didn't live too far away from the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry!" Rachel and Santana spoke at the same time. They both laughed and relieved that both them left as if they had done something to feel sorry for.

Santana and Rachel after taking the apartment elevator, stepped inside the small and cozy apartment, to find round about 10 people already there with a banner that read 'Welcome to your new home!'

"You guys are too sweet!" Rachel was completely overwhelmed by the support she got from her family and friends. She may not have the most but she definitely had the best friends in the world.

There was Blaine, who in Rachel's eye was the best duet partner a girl could ask for. Brittany, well speak to Santana about her! She's the best dancer in the world but not the brightest bulb in the pack. Noah, or Puck as he calls himself, is the brother Rachel never had always looking out for her in every way possible. Quinn, Rachel didn't like Quinn nor does Quinn like Rachel but they both put up with each other because they are in the same circle of friends. Tina who has been Rachel best friend since the tender age of two. Artie who was Rachel rock during all the school musicals which she was a part of the production, he was the first ever student in all of Ohio to direct the school musical. Mercedes who she had met on her first day of college in New York. Finally her two papa's who came all the way from Lima just to settle her in new home, they were the ones who persuaded Rachel that she was good enough to try and achieve her dreams. One way or another they all had come from where they live, some far some from just around the corner, to make her feel welcome in her new place. Rachel had never felt so blessed in life.

The night went smoothly, that was until it came to night time.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2 complete! Yet again if you want** **if you want to leave me a review here or on Twitter: LittleLeaMFan you can! The next chapter will be the dream in full! Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U: Sorry it took me a while to update this. I have been toying with this chapter for a couple of weeks.  
**

**As always I don't own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dream.**

It was a normal day, nothing special about it. Rachel was walking the streets of New York, she had been living here for about 5 years now, but yet she hadn't explored very corner that NYC has to offer. These where the streets Rachel was born to walk, destined to. She loved New York, she loved the dirt, the smell and Broadway, Broadway was Rachel's life. Broadway was the reason was alive; what she was born to do and one day she'll be collecting her Tony award and giving her emotional speech. She loved Times Square, the madness and of it all. The food stands. Every little pieces of dust, she loved and adored.

Rachel was walking with a purpose, there were places she needed to be, people she needed to see. That's another thing that she loved that people actually liked her here, unlike back home where she was taunted every day for being different, because when you are different you are weird and not normal and unfortunately Rachel fell into that category. "Manhands, RuPaul and the diva freak." Just a selection of what Rachel was called. She used to cry every night, she tried with all her might to not let them get to her, but it's hard when it happens every night. In person and over the internet. But not anymore, Rachel can hold her head high because she made it. She has left Lima and not looked back once. Her life had been a success. With Rachel starting workshops for a brand new musical next week, expected to be the next big thing in the Broadway World. Her life couldn't have turned out any better!

Next thing Rachel knew she ran into a man. Knocking them both to the ground with the man taking the brunt of the fall almost as if he was protecting Rachel. A man who had at least a foot on her, his amber eyes looking dark and confused, a small cut on his left cheek with dry blood surrounding it. He was in trouble. She could tell, she wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't, in fact she wanted to help him, she had this overwhelming pit in her stomach which was telling her "help him!"

"I'm sorry; I really really have to go!" The man said letting a single tear run down his cheek, the salt stinging his cut.

Rachel moved her thumb to his eye, taking away any tears that nearly threatened to drop. She knew right there and then that she needed to help him. "Get up, we're going," she spoke strongly.

She took his hand in her, using all her strength to help pick him up. She ran. She ran as fast as she could never letting go of his hand, never wanting to. He was tense, he was holding back for some reason, like he didn't want to help himself. "What are you doing, we need to run!" Rachel screamed not sure as to what to. What you do with a guy you just met, who has given up? How do you motivate someone to care about his live? There was one option but she didn't know if it would work. It was worth a try-right? Worth trying to save man's live. So she leant up, onto her tiptoes and kissed him. Nothing major, just brushing against his lips really. She whispered in his ear "now you have something to fight for."

It worked to some extent, he ran a bit faster, held her hand tighter but he was still silent about from the initial conversation. They finally reached her apartment. They were safe- at least Rachel thought they were safe but you couldn't be too sure- she locked up her door and barricaded it as much as she could.

"Rachel Berry and you are?" Rachel asked her tone a bit harsh.

Yet again, nothing. Silence. It was like he had lost the ability to talk.

"Listen, if you want me to help you, you're going have to tell me what the hell is going on! You can't just sit there with your head in hands. If this is really serious, you'll have to go to the police. They can stop this, get rid of the people or person after you. But until you tell me nothing will happen. I don't appreciate you staying silent while I am standing here trying to help you!" Rachel spoke deadly harsh now. She didn't get the fact that some sort of help is standing right in front of him but yet he still isn't grasping it with both hands, she just didn't get it.

"Finn."

"Ok. I guess that somewhat progress. I'm going need more though." Rachel said loosing up her voice.

"I'm Finn Hudson. I am on the run. After I finished high school, I never got into to college; I sent my application forms into late. My last year of high school was hard, I found out that my dad got dishonorably discharged from the army and became a drug addict that didn't support my mom or me. He died from a drug overdose. I tried everything to get that overturn: phone calls, letters you name it I tried it. After I never got in to college, I signed up for basic training. I suppose it was trying to get my dad's honor back. I disappointed everyone with that last year of high school but I mainly disappointed myself. Maybe if I got my head out of my ass maybe I could have done something. I'm not saying that serving for the army isn't something. It clearly is. But it all could have ended so differently. They cut my hair and they worked me hard, harder than I had ever worked before. It was the hardest eight weeks of my life." Finn told her leaving out one major detail.

Bang. Bang. Bang. "Hudson, you son of a bitch. I know you're in there! Come out before I knock this door down."

Rachel was scared out of her mind now. She rang the police. Now she us just praying to God that they get here before anyone gets hurt. They had found her apartment. There was no way out, they were going have to face it together. She took his hand in hers; squeezing it as hard as she could and let out a barely audible "It's ok. We can do this."

The door was down and 3 men enter the room. They were tall, very heavily built. No emotion between the eyes. 3 rifles locked in her arms.

"This could go one way or another Hudson. You give us what we want and nobody has to get hurt. Or you don't and you both die." The man spat. Venom spewing from every word.

"I told you, I haven't got it! I have never had it!" Finn roared stepping in front of Rachel, he didn't want her getting hurt. She had nothing to do with this. This was not her fight."

Then the sounds of police faintly caught everyone's ears. They were safe. The police was here, they couldn't hurt them now.

They were scrabbling. Collecting themselves together before they left the room.

"Oh my God, we're safe it's over." Rachel cried.

"Wouldn't count on it."

Bang.

Then there's blood, lots of it. Everywhere: on the floor, their clothes and everywhere else possible.

Finn stubbles back into Rachel. His breath heavy, he'd been shot. Right in the stomach.

By this time the man had gone fled the scene. Rachel's heart pounded as the tears started flowing down her cheeks. She felt so helpless, she couldn't help him. There was no time to ring an ambulance. He was already gone Rachel knew that.

She kissed him one last time one full of emotion. Even though she had only knew this man for merely a few hours, she felt connected to him in some strange way, she left that she was losing something inside of her.

She laid him on the floor, not daring to stray far away from where he was shot, so the police would have an accurate account of what happened.

Pain, an earth shattering pain, ran throughout her body. He's gone. Dead. She watched as he took his last breathe, blood running down his lifeless body. His whiskey colored eyes begging Rachel to help, but how could she? All Rachel could do was screaming, scream like it was her life she was losing, like she was in danger.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope it was worth the wait! If you want to leave a review you can leave it here or via my twitter iheartsarfati or my tumblr: iheartleamsarfati.**

**Until next time.  
**


End file.
